


You've Begun to Feel Like Home

by CassidyChase36



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance, post-Season 1, this was a dream Eleanor had last night so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: After being blasted through the wormhole and split on different planets, our favorite duo is finally reunited.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courageousfuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageousfuck/gifts).



> Prompt from my girl Eleanor. She had this dream last night so I had to write it! Go follow her and follow me @ redfuckingpaladin.tumblr.com
> 
> http://katsudo-ne.tumblr.com/post/155525148361/help

Being alone was not something Lance was used to. He came from a large family, from cousins to grandparents and all in between under one roof. He shared a room with three of his brothers and even his bed with one of them. 

So when he was blasted into space alone in his giant metal Lion, he didn't know what to do.

His days were long, or what he thought were days. He didn't know if it was hours or days or weeks. Lance didn't know what was worse, being alone or having no idea of the passage of time. He was truly alone for the first few days. Blue wasn't responding which left them floating through space. Completely aimless. 

After a while she finally came to life. Lance quickly mind checked her over and made sure she wasn’t damaged. The corrupted wormhole caused her systems to shut down for a little while. Lance quickly landed her on a seemingly uninhabited planet he had be circling. 

He stayed on that planet for what felt like at least a month. He scavenged for some kind of food after he finished his rations. He promised himself that he would thank Hunk for making them add packs with food, water and first aid items. 

Lance was finally found. He was asleep when he heard a call come through his helmet. They found him. He was going back to his team. 

-x-

Keith was used to being alone. Living in his little cabin after he was kicked out of the Garrison made him custom to being alone. Especially after losing Shiro. But being on this team destroyed his need for isolation. He misses all of them, even Lance. Especially Lance. Ever since their Bonding Moment™, they have just been closer. Keith won’t deny his feelings. He denied them for too long with Shiro. 

Keith liked Lance. Most of the time, he didn’t know if he wanted to punch the Blue Paladin or kiss him. He has very complicated feelings about Lance but he definitely had feelings. 

He misses Lance. He always gives life to the room he is in. Keith feels empty without that ray of sunshine that is Lance, alone in space. 

He tracks how long he is alone. He rations his food, scavenges the planet he touched down on and he waits. And waits. 

Finally at just shy of four weeks, he gets a call on his comms. He is going to see Lance. 

-x-

“Come on, Keith! Answer me!” Lance yells into the comms in his helmet. He has spent a full 24 hours trying to find the last member of their team, Keith. He will not sleep until he gets back everyone. He had finally found Keith’s location, a small planet near the one he was stuck on. They were so close. They almost had him.

“Hello?” A low husky voice speaks into the comms. “Is anyone there?”

Pidge pushes an exhausted, shocked Lance out of the way. “Yes! Keith, we are here to save you. We found you! Can you fly to the ship?” 

“Yeah. Red’s thrusters are working but not much else.” Keith sighs into the mic. The team watches as the red dot, showing where Keith is, move towards the ship. 

Lance goes to head towards the ship bay but Shiro places a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t go rushing at him. Give him a moment.” 

Lance keeps his eyes on the door as the team begins to talk about what they saw on their planets. They all were on each planet for different lengths of time although it was only two weeks on the castle ship. Everyone stands in different states of dress. Most of them are still in their full uniforms like Lance. They all have shed their helmets but Lance keeps it on so he can hear Keith. 

Lance sees a flash of red turn down the hall and runs to meet him.

“Lance!” Keith jumps at Lance who catches him in his arms. They stand in a tight hug before leaning back, still holding on to each other. Keith stares into Lance’s eyes and leans in. Lance is so taken by the look in Keith’s eyes, he leans in.

*BONK* 

Their helmets hit hard against each other. “Ow!” They look up at each other and being to laugh. They rest their helmets against each other as they laugh. They are so happy to be in the presence of the other that they don’t even realize they have an audience. 

“Idiot.” Keith murmurs over comms. 

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault someone is still wearing his helmet.” Lance laughs, gloved hands skimming up Keith’s arms. 

Keith leans back and pulls his helmet off and grabs Lance by the waist. “There. Better?” 

“Yeah, now I can see how bad that helmet messes up your mullet.” Lance reaches up and yanks off his helmet before dropping it on the floor. “See? I don’t have that problem.” Lance shifts closer, pressing their chests together. Keith’s body is pressed firmly against Lance’s, feeling the heat from the other and feeling the other’s chest bobs with breath. 

Keith moves one of his hands to run his fingers in Lance’s hair. “Yeah, it’s not too bad for now.”

“For now? What do you mean for now?” 

The hand in Lance’s hair clutches at the back of his neck and pulls his mouth to Keith’s. Lance sinks into a firmer kiss. Keith smirks into the kiss, enjoying Lance’s plush mouth and the ability to kiss him and shut him up. 

Lance rears back when he realizes the team is only 10 feet away. He takes one look at Keith’s confused face and thinks ‘fuck it’, pulling him in again. Lance kisses him thoroughly, tongue slipping between Keith’s soft lips to map out his mouth before pressing kissed across his cheek and down his neck. 

“I missed you. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.” Lance mutters into Keith’s neck. “I was so scared.”

Keith runs his hands up and down Lance’s back, shushing him. “I’m here. It’s going to be okay. We will figure it out.” He pulls Lance as close as he can and inhales him. He missed Lance too. 

“Okay, okay. I’m glad that you are okay. Everyone was worried about you. Especially me.” Lance says, face pressed into dark hair. 

“Well, someone was keeping me all to himself. We should go talk to the team. I wanna make sure everyone’s okay. We can, ah, talk later. How does that sound?”

“Yeah, later. Time to go back to saving the world.” Lance lets go of Keith only to take his hand and pulls him to the team ranting about the planet he was stuck on. 

Keith watches Lance’s face light up as he talks and thinks ‘yup out of all the people in the galaxy this is the guy I want’.


End file.
